And In The End We Did The Same
by Serpico1986
Summary: If Toula hated going to the Greek school, what makes her letting her daughter going in there?


**Hello!**

 **The story bellow, it´s just a happy one shot i decided to write about the movie.**

 **It´s takes place in those six years between the wedding scene and the credits, from the first movie.**

 **Wish you a very nice evening and a delightfull reading time**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **A** **ND IN THE END, WE DID THE SAME**

It was a normal morning in Chicago, nothing new was technically happening, still, for Toula, it was a special day, as her 6-year old daughter Paris was going to her first day at the Greek School.

In her defense, Paris was very annoyed about her mom's decision and had spend half the morning, trying to bribe her parents in order to not going to such school.

"mommy, If you let me go to Brownies, i promise i will eat all brócolis " she said "the whole year Daddy, tell Mommy I want to go to Brownies!"

Ian looked at his wife with a puppy dog'eyes, not knowing what to do. On the other hand, Toula just sighted, the truth is that she doesn't know why she was sending Paris to the Greek school. She hated there and had promised herself the minute she got pregnant, that her and Ian's child would be raised differently. However, as always, the pressure from the family, prevent her to do such thing.

_/_

The discussions had started a few weeks ago, when Gus comes for a small visit to her daughter and son -in -law, after greeting Toula and Ian, he sat on the floor with Paris and start to play with her, while talking.

"My Sweet Girl, are you anxious to go to the Greek school and make a lot of friends?'' he asked

''no Pappou, I'm going to Brownies'' Paris said innocently.

Upon hearing that, Gus looked at his daughter as if she was just telling him someone has died

''Dad, don´t look at me like that, Paris is old enough to make a few choices and if she doesn´t want to go to the Greek school, it´s okay to us, we can teach her Greek here at home'' Toula said

''and you?'' Gus pointed to Ian ''aren´t you going to say nothing? You´re Greek now, say something, be the head of the house'' he sobbed and turn to his daughter ''you disappoint me Fortoula. What are you going to do next? Let her get a tattoo?'' he said and walk out the house.

Paris of course, was shocked over her grandfather's reaction and started to cry, asking her parents, if Gus doesn´t like her anymore.

''don´t worry sweetie, Pappou is just been moody, that´s all'' Toula said scooping her daughter in her arms

''just wait and tomorrow he will have forgotten about this, ok honey?'' Ian kissed her head proudly, wishing to just forget about Gus performance for the night.

_/_

Next morning, to Ian and Toula´s dismay, the Miller´s house phone doesn´t stop ringing, with members of the family calling nonstop, demanding to know why they refused to send Paris to the Greek school. To make things a bit easy, Maria promised make Paris a tray of baklava, so she could take it to the first day at school to share with her new friends. And Thea Voula promised take her to Disney on vacation, if she goes to the school.

All those phone calls from the family, plus Paris insistence on going to Brownies, made Toula very tired, still she thanked God that she have Ian at her side, to help her decide the best thing to do.

_/_

The night before Paris going to the school, Toula found herself in bed, thinking. She hated going to that school and still, there she was, with her heart full of guilty, demanding her daughter to do the same thing. Lost in her thoughts, she didn´t realize Ian had lied down next to her and placed a hand over her stomach.

''why I'm doing this to my daughter?'' she asked

''doing what?''

''we´re raising her the same way I was raised, demanding her to do the same things I did and hated. My life only got better, after I met you, Ian'' she said and he kissed her.

''Toula, Paris is half Greek'' Ian started ''I'm not going to say it out loud to everyone, but I think your family is right… at some base'' he started ''she need to know everything about your side of the family, the most important side'' Ian continue, but seeing that Toula wasn´t satisfied, he said ''let´s make a deal?''

''a deal?'' the wife looked curious at the husband.

''let´s send her to the Greek school this year and next year, without telling anyone, we change her to Brownies, what you say?'' he asked and in response, she kissed him passionately

''that´s what I love in you. You always have the perfect thing to say'' Toula smiled and once they reached an agreement, they finally slept in peace.

_/_

So, this is it, despite of her insistence, Paris had brushed her teeth and put her best clothes to go in her first day to the Greek school.

''are you ready?'' Toula asked smiling, as they waited for Ian

''no mom, I want to go to Brownies'' Paris tried one more time to dissuaded her mom, who not knowing what to say, try something a bit absurd.

''I know honey, but I promise you this, when the time came, you can merry anybody you want''

''ow, thanks babe'' Ian laughed from behind them ''so, Greek school, _páme!_ What that´s mean?''

''let´s go!'' Paris smiled as she walked a bit excited together with her mother and father, toward her first day of school.

 **END**


End file.
